Midnight Fever
by KatelynnBB
Summary: It was only supposed to be one night, but they cant seem to get enough. *LaSalle/Laurel*
1. Midnight Fever

**I like non mainstream pairings.**

**That being said...**

LaSalle had a bad day. He's been so stressed lately with the stupid IRS. It all seemed to be coming to a head tomorrow. He was at NCIS catching up on some paperwork, but he couldn't focus. He was tense and pent up.

It was storming outside, the sound of rain and thunder was relaxing. The doors to the courtyard were open. It was pushing midnight when a noise coming from the kitchen drew his attention. He wondered if Sebastian had come back to keep him company. He laid is pencil down on his desk and sauntered over into the kitchen, but he didn't see who he expected.

"Laurel. What are you doing here?"

She was in the middle of taking off her cardigan and putting a pot of tea on to boil.

"Christopher! Oh my gosh! You scared me to death! I thought I was alone!" She covered her heart with her hand.

Chris smiled, "Sorry. I thought I was alone too."

"I had to get some air." She sighed.

"Everything okay with King?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah he's fine. Probably overdoing it completely as we speak and totally disregarding my feelings about the whole situation." She vented.

Chris pulled up a stool. "Your dad is a tough guy, Laurel. He'll be okay."

She stared straight through him. Silenced filled the room and for the first time in all the years he'd known her he realized how beautiful her brown eyes were. Now they were just staring at each other and Chris felt awkward, but it was Laurel who broke the contact.

"I just wish he was afraid of leaving me. I feel like he doesnt care. Two months ago he died and now I have him back. I just don't want to lose him."

Her eyes sprang with tears and she turned away, embarrassed. Chris got up and came around the counter. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Laurel, your dad loves you more than anything. Trust me. I spend a lot of time with the man. You're his world. Not this place." He motioned around.

She sighed, "Thanks, Chris."

Deep down she didn't feel any different. It would probably take some time, and possibly a grand gesture from her father to make her feel different. She knew he loved her, and for now that would have to be enough.

"No problem." Chris smiled at her. "Mind if I join you for a cup of that tea?"

"Not at all."

Lightning lit up the midnight sky and they both looked into the courtyard. They walked over and stood in the doorway watching the lightning dance through the rain. They arms were at their sides and their fingers grazed.

Maybe it was the late hour, the stress, the storm...he didn't know. But there was an electricity in the air. A humming current between Laurel and himself. He needed to ignore it.

She was a grown woman, but...somehow it felt like it would be wrong. He'd known her for forever. And King...King would never forgive him if he knew.

Laurel walked over to the stove and poured them some tea. He followed her, and God help him he had to fight himself to keep his hands off her. He wanted to hold her all of a sudden. He found himself wandering what it would be like.

She handed him his mug and their fingers touched again. Chris let his linger over hers, and when he pulled his mug to himself she allowed him to pull her hand with him. He grazed over each of her knuckles with his fingertips.

It was silent, save the rain and thunder and wind howling around the courtyard.

"Christopher..." she chuckled, "What is going on here?"

"I don't know." He answered, his accent thicker than she'd ever heard it. Or maybe she just never paid attention until now. She would be lying if she said she never thought of Christopher LaSalle. When she was younger especially. He was a little more of a bad boy back then. What girl doesn't like a bad boy?

But, she hadn't imagined him that way in a very long time. He grew up, and so did she. She trusted him with her father's life. She knew that he was like a son to her father. That's really all there was to say.

"We shouldn't be doing this right?" She asked.

"Right."

But even as he said it he was walking around the counter. He backed her up against it. His Hands cupped her face and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Laurel didn't give him time to think about it any longer. She closed the distance between them and smashed their lips together in a kiss that took Chris completely off gaurd.

It was like a shock to his system. Something he never knew he was missing but now he couldn't get enough of it. Her arms wrapped around him. He felt amazing. She was getting drunk on him.

Chris lifted her onto the counter. His hands squeezed her hips and she let out a little moan, which prompted him to release an involuntary growl. Her hands fingered at the hem of his t-shirt, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead, baby." He said against her lips.

She didn't wait. She lifted his black t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Her fingers slid over his form, quickly coming up to grasp his shoulders.

His lips explored her jawline, and dipped down to her neck. He teased and licked. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and tossed her head back. He took the opportunity to trail his tongue down into the V of her shirt. He liked what he tasted and he wanted more. Her shirt came over her head and her bra followed immediately.

"Chris, what if someone comes in." She breathed, half dazed.

"Let 'em." He groaned as he dipped to her chest.

She was too far gone now to really care, and so was he. He managed to back off from her.

"Come here, girl." He beckoned and pulled the waistband of her jeans. She turned her back and pressed against him. His hand unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

"Don't be a tease." He laughed.

She chuckled in response and slid her pants down. He did the same and kicked them to the side.

Whatever happened in the future, Chris would never be able to unsee the sight before him now. Laurel Pride, wanting him. Maybe they'd be able to put this night in their past tomorrow.

Maybe they'd regret it.

Maybe they'd do this again sometime.

Maybe.

**Okay, this is a one shot, BUT...anyone interested in the fallout? Or Pride's reaction? Or just more Laurel/LaSalle goodness?! I might add more chapters if there is any interest! **

**Follow/fav/review please!**


	2. No Regrets

**Okay I know I said One Shot, but...more kept coming to me. So here we have the second installment of Midnight Fever.**

**I don't own NCIS or any spin-offs or characters...duh.**

**Ch 2.**

Christopher walked into work the next day right on time with a little pep in his step. He kept replaying last night. Surprisingly, he felt none of the regret he had expected. What he did feel was more troubling...As the morning went on he kept thinking about calling Laurel.

"Okay, enough! What's with you?" Gregorio propped herself on his desk.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and twirling a pen in his fingers.

"You've had this goofy smile all over your goofy face all morning!"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just having a good day."

She stood up, "Uh huh. Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Sebastian chimed in.

"Nothing!" Gregorio and LaSalle said together.

Tammy walked back to her desk eyeing Chris the whole way. Sebastian looked from him to her before deciding to butt out. Chris couldn't help it. He couldn't stop smiling. He was in a good mood. It wasn't all to do with Laurel, but...most of it was.

Just then Pride walked in. Seeing his face made Chris feel guilty. Oh! There was that regret he hadn't been feeling. It hit him like a punch right in the gut.

"Mornin' Christopher." He tapped LaSalle's desk on his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Morning King."

What had he been thinking? He had to clear the air. He got up and followed his boss to the kitchen. After all, it was best to be honest. But the minute Chris walked into the kitchen all he could see was Laurel.

He flashed back to last night. He had Laurel on that counter King was standing at right now. He raked a hand through his hair nervously. On second thought, he and Laurel were both adults. No reason to tell her dad anything.

"Everything okay, Chris?" King eyed him concerned.

"Yeah King. All good."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'm good." Chris smiled.

He tried pushing all his regret away. More than likely Laurel would go back to New York soon and everything would go back to normal. King never needed to know.

"Daddy."

Laurel appeared in the doorway of the courtyard and Chris felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Laurel, honey what are you doing here?" King asked.

She walked over to him in front of the stove. "You forgot your phone. It's been ringing."

"Thank you." He kissed her head before walking out into the courtyard to check his voicemail.

Suddenly, they were alone. In the kitchen. Again. Laurel placed her hand on the counter and snuck a glance at Chris. From the tension in the room he could tell they were both thinking about last night. Again, he was smiling.

"You're so goofy." Laurel said finally with a chuckle.

He walked closer to her, "That's not what you were calling me last night." He stared intensely at her.

She smiled back almost unaffected by his intensity, "Touché."

"Listen, I know we kinda just went our separate ways last night."

"You mean this morning." She corrected.

"Yeah. Well, I was thinking...why don't you give me a call sometime?"

"I'm not gonna be a booty call Chris. Come on." She rolled her eyes.

He grabbed her hand gently, "I'm not askin' you to be."

Laurel considered this for a minute, "What are you asking?"

"Let me take you out."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Rita is coming to stay with daddy. I have to go back to New York."

"Oh. Well, rain check then." He let go of her hand.

"Definitely rain check. If you're still interested when I get back to town." She teased.

"We got a case." Pride announced as he came back in.

"I'll call Ms. Loretta." Chris said. He looked longingly at Laurel. "Bye, Laurel."

"Bye Chris." Her dad kissed her head, "Love you daddy. Be safe! Dont overdo it!" She called after him.

On the way to the scene Chris was able to push his thoughts about last night aside. He was ready to focus on the case.

"What do we got, Loretta?" Pride asked as they approached the scene.

"Petty Officer Charlie White." She had just began to explain her findings when Pride's phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"This is Dwayne Pride." His face went white. "What? I'll be right there!"

The team looked at him. "Everything alright, Pride?" Gregorio asked.

He headed towards the SUV. "No! Laurel has been in an accident! She's at the hospital! " He said frantically.

"Oh my word!" Loretta gasped.

Christopher felt like someone put his gut in a vise grip. "King! Wait! I'll drive you. Hop in my truck!"

Pride didn't hesitate and headed to the passenger side of Chris's truck. The engine rumbled to life and they tore out of there with tires spinning and dirt flying.

**Ahhh Laurel :( Please follow/fav/review! I love hearing from readers and getting their feedback!**


	3. Roses

Laurel was sitting in her hospital bed in complete shock when her father and Chris arrived. Her wrist was in a brace, and she had a cut above her left eyebrow.

"Honey, you okay? What happened?" Pride asked.

She sighed. She'd been crying. "I dont know, daddy. One minute everything was fine. The next a truck was slamming into my car!" She started to cry. Chris went around to the other side of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

King sat on the bed. "Well what do the doctor's say?"

She bit her lip and fought back tears, turning away from him. "That my wrist is broken. I'm going to need surgery."

King exhaled loudly. "Honey, I'm sorry."

Her eyes darted up to Chris for a split second. He wanted to kiss her. But instead he let his hand fall away from her shoulder as the doctor came in.

"Are you her father?"

"Yeah, Dwayne Pride." He stuck out his hand and the doctor shook it briefly.

"Laurel will be having surgery tomorrow on her wrist. We're going to keep her here tonight. She has a minor concussion, and 2 bruised ribs. All in all I know it doesn't look like it, but shes very lucky to have walked away from the accident."

"Thank you, doctor." King said.

He turned back to Laurel as the doctor left the room.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"What for?"

"Putting more stress on you. You're supposed to be taking it easy. I'm supposed to be taking care of you! Not the other way around!" She gasped in pain and laid back on the bed, defeated.

"Stop. I'm your daddy, and its always been my job to take care of you."

"I guess my internship is out the window." She said sadly.

"I'll call them. We'll get this sorted out. I don't want you to worry about it. You just focus on getting better." He stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'll be right back." He left the room and closed the door.

"Will you please put your hand back?" Laurel whispered to Chris.

He did, and she gently laid her head over against it. "Does daddy know?"

"No." He whispered.

"It looks like I'll be staying in town. No reason to go back to New York now." She held up her arm, "Can't play piano with a broken wrist."

"Maybe you'll let me take you out then?" He chuckled.

She laughed, "I dont think I should agree to anything right now. I mean, I am on heavy painkillers."

He whispered, "Then I probably shouldn't kiss ya, huh?"

"Probably not." She mumbled as she closed her eyes to rest. He bent down and planted a kiss on top of her head.

King poked his head inside the room and motioned for Chris to come out into the hall.

"Did you get ahold of anybody?"

"Nah, someone is supposed to be calling me back."

The look on King's face was pained. Chris couldn't imagine what he was going through having to watch his daughter go through this ordeal.

Laurel was resting so King and Chris went to get her personal things from her car. The NOPD told Pride it had been totaled. They also told him that the woman who crashed into Laurel was impaired.

When they saw her car they realized the doctor was right. Laurel was lucky to be alive. The extent of the damage was hard to see. Chris wondered what would happen now that she was staying in New Orleans. After all, in his experience one night stands rarely ever lead to happily ever after.

Pride had been silent most of the time they were searching her car. Chris figured it was best to just let him be in his thoughts. So much had happened lately. The man surely needed time to process. Chris dropped him off at the hospital and headed back to NCIS.

He dropped his keys on his desk the moment the rest of the team walked in.

"Hey how's Laurel? Sebastian asked.

Chris put his hands on his hips. "A couple of bruised ribs, concussion, and broken wrist which is going to require surgery."

"Oh no. What about her internship?" Gregorio asked.

"Don't know. Pride is waiting on a call back." Chris said. "Tell me about the case." He needed to get his mind off Laurel. It was crazy. Yesterday she was just King's daughter. He'd known and been around her for years. Never once had he thought of her that way.

That all changed last night. Something happened. He couldn't explain it, but now...he wanted a valid chance with Laurel. Eventually he'd have to tell Pride, but for now he wanted to figure out what this even was between them.

She needed to focus on getting better. He wanted to help. Truth be told he'd be fine with sitting by her bedside, but he knew Pride needed him here more. So here he was. But everytime he glanced into the kitchen he got a goofy smile on his face...

The next day Laurel opened her eyes. Her father had relayed the doctor's news that the surgery went well. She was looking at about twelve qeeks of recovery. Including physical therapy. She would play piano again, but not for a while.

She stared at the ceiling until she heard someone come in. She looked over to see her dad.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" He down on the bed, holding his coffee with one hand and her hand in the other.

"Groggy." She mumbled.

"Well, that's to be expected." He said.

"Did you hear back about my internship?"

He squeezed her hand, "They're going to fill it right now, but they've promised to honor the remainder of your time when you're healed."

She smiled. That was a weight off her shoulders. Just then a nurse came in packing a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh my!" Pride exclaimed. "And who might these be from?" He asked his daughter.

The nurse placed them on the window sill, "Well there's no card, but they're for Miss Laurel and they sure are pretty."

"You got a secret admirer in New Orleans you aren't telling me about?" He laughed.

"Not that I know of." But she admired the two dozen roses with no card and had a feeling she knew exactly who they were from.

Please leave a review! :)


	4. The Flame

Three days later Laurel made herself comfortable on the couch at her dad's apartment above the Tru Tone. She and LaSalle had been texting, but she hadn't seen him since the day of her accident.

It was late. The music from the bar was loud coming up from the floor. She didn't feel like mingling downstairs tonight. Seeing the piano made her sad. She would get over it, she knew, but for the time being she was feeling sorry for herself. She heard a knock coming up the stairs.

"Hey girl."

Laurel turned her head to see Chris standing at the top of the stairs with a bottle of wine and two glasses from the bar.

"Hey." She smiled sleepily, "I think you're a little overdressed." She said as she motioned to her pajamas.

He laughed, "I could make a dirty joke, but I won't." He sighed as he sat beside her on the couch.

She laughed too then gave him a chiding look, "What are you doing up here, LaSalle?"

"Well, it's hopping down there so I just figured I'd come up here and say hello." He explained as he poured her a glass of wine. "Nobody's gonna miss me. Besides, I had to check on you."

"Yeah, I didn't feel much like mingling with the masses tonight."

"That's understandable." He said.

"I'm bummed about my internship." She confessed.

"I know you are. I'm sorry about all this...but I can't pretend to not be excited that you'll be sticking around home for a while."

"Chris." She laughed and cocked her head at him. "I was here for my whole life. You never looked twice."

"That's not fair. That would've been wrong."

"Okay, you're right." She said thoughtfully.

Laurel sipped her wine and Chris swirled his around the glass. Finally, he spoke, "I don't know, Laurel. I was having a really bad night the other night. And you and me...I needed that."

"Ah, so I was just a means to an end." She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"No! That's not what I'm saying. At the time we both thought it was just a one time thing, right?"

"Right." She agreed.

"I'm saying...I don't want it to be. I think we should give this thing a chance. I mean, give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"Um my dad would have a heart attack if he ever found out. That's a pretty solid reason."

Chris sat his wine glass on the floor and turned towards her. "I'll tell him...if you agree to go out with me. On a real date."

"You don't have to twist my arm, Chris. I'm not really a one night stand kind of girl anyways."

**_Momma said there'd be boys like you._**  
**_Tearing my heart in two, doing what you do, best._**  
**_Taking me for a ride, telling me pretty little lies._**  
**_But with you, I can't resist... So when you hold my hand, do you wanna hold my heart?_**  
**_When you say you want me is it all of me or just one part?_**

She looked at him. He had a look of excitement and longing in his eyes. She sat her glass down and scooted next to him. Being this close to him again was intoxicating. Smelling his scent, feeling his body heat.

He reached out and stroked a finger down her cheek, and trailed it down her neck and all the way down her arm. She shivered. He delicately kissed the scrape on her brow. His lips touched her cheekbone and lingered hesitantly near her lips until she captured his mouth in a soft kiss.

His hand cupped the back of her neck and carefully pulled her closer. This kiss was so different from the first one they shared. That night was an explosion. This time it was just a flame. They broke the kiss. She leaned against him and he held her close.

"You better get back down there." Laurel said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He whispered.

He didn't want to leave her. Laurel Pride was a drug, and all of a sudden he was addicted.

"I'll text you tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded and watched him disappear down the steps, praying that her dad hadn't seen him. She wasn't mentally prepared to break that news to him quite yet. She wasn't sure she ever would be.

She was nervous. If things ended badly with Christopher she didn't want it to come between him and her dad. There was so much to consider before just diving in...

**_"Momma said there'd be boys like you._**  
**_ Tearing my heart in two, doing what you do, best..._**  
**_ Taking me for a ride, telling me pretty little lies._**  
**_ But with you, I can't resist._**  
**_ Maybe momma doesn't always know best..._**  
**_ I'm terrified, but I'll never let you know._**  
**_ Social suicide, if I ever let it show._**  
**_ Everything feels just right,_**  
**_ I fall in place, we fall in line._**  
**_ I'll never let you go._**  
**_ So when you hold my hand, do you wanna hold my heart?_**  
**_ When you say you want me, is it all of me or just one part?_**  
**_ So when you hold me, am I the only one?_**  
**_ Do you wanna know me, or is this all just for fun?_**

**Okay guys! Dont forget to follow/fav/review! **

** Lyrics belong to Anna Clendening -Boys Like You. **

** Good fit for Laurel right now. I think she wants to go for it, but she's understandably nervous. LaSalle has a small reputation ;) **

** I leave you till the next chapter. Please review! I LOVE hearing from readers!**


	5. First Date

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! Im thinking of moving this story to an M rating just to be safe?**

**Just a heads up in case!**

The team sat quietly at their desks finishing up their paperwork. Chris checked his watch. He better pick up the pace if he was gonna be on time for his date with Laurel. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous.

He sorted his files out and stood, putting on his jacket. He holstered his gun and started to walk out.

"Wait a minute." Gregorio looked up from her work. "Where do you think you're going? You can't be done already?"

"Oh, I am." Chris said cockily.

"How?" Sebastian chimed in.

"Let's just say I had some particular motivation."

"You have a date." Gregorio said flatly.

"I do." Chris smiled, "I'll see y'all in the mornin'."

"Better not be wearing the same clothes, LaSalle!" Tammy called out after him. He just waved over his shoulder and kept walking.

"I wonder if it's the same girl from a couple weeks ago?" Tammy whispered to Sebastian.

"What girl?"

"Oh my gosh Sebastian are you really that clueless?"

Sebastian just stared blankly at her until it registered what she was talking about.

"Ohh...yeah! That girl! That day he was acting all giddy. I remember now."

Tammy rolled her eyes at him. "I love you baby but you gotta keep up!"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied with an eyeroll of his own.

Chris went home and showered. He dressed in nice jeans and a black button down shirt. He wanted to keep their first official date casual. He sprayed a dash of cologne on his chest, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Laurel sat in her car parked across from the restaurant. She was nervous. This was a whole new side of LaSalle she'd never seen before. So many times she almost cancelled. A few since she'd been sitting there, honestly.

But, it was too late to change her mind now. Chris parked behind her. She watched in the rearview mirror as he stepped out of the truck. He looked fine and there was no denying that. Her heart fluttered as she watched him walking to her car.

"Stop it!" She whispered, willing her heart to obey. But, her heart didn't listen. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her car.

Christopher whistled at her in appreciation. She rolled her eyes and smoothed down her dress. It was baby blue, cotton, and hit just above her knees with three white buttons at the top. It was a chilly evening near the river, and she was glad the dress was long sleeved. It also helped to hide her cast.

"You look beautiful." Chris slipped his arm around her. "You hungry?"

"Starving." She answered.

They ate on the rooftop of the restaurant overlooking the river. The atmosphere was beautiful.

"I'm glad you chose this place." Chris said as he took a sip of his sweet tea.

"I've been wanting to come here for a while."

"Well I'm glad you decided to let me come too." He grinned at her.

Dinner went by easily. They were so comfortable in each other's company, but as the night went on something nagged at Chris, so finally he had to address the elephant in the room.

"So, where does King think you are tonight?"

She hung her head, "I left him a note saying I was going out with a friend of mine...and that I might stay over."

Christopher's eyebrows shot up. "Is that right?" He teased.

She smirked, "I'm still not sure."

Chris reached for her hand across the table. "Listen, I know neither of us likes lying to Pride. Laurel, if this is something you think will work...this between us...then I don't want to hide and sneak around. I'd rather just be honest with everyone."

"Me too."

He stroked her hand with his thumb, "Are you ready to get outta here?"

She nodded her response.

He walked her to her car, and opened the door for her.

"You wanna meet me at my place?" He asked. Butterflies were dancing in his chest at that question.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I'll see you there." He leaned into the car and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

The whole way to Christopher's house Laurel just kept thinking of her dad's reaction. Would he be happy? Would he be disappointed? She had no idea. All she really knew was that it had been a miserable few months and she wanted to feel good.

And Chris made her feel amazing. He was kind, but then again he had always been kind to her. What she thought was going to be a regrettable one night stand was turning into a full blown romance. She pulled in the driveway and parked beside his truck. Her mind flashed back to the other night, the things they'd done, where they'd done them...

Chris met her on the front porch. They stepped inside and he shed his jacket.

"Make yourself at home." He smiled, "I'm gonna get into something more comfortable."

He disappeared into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Laurel looked around his house. It was clean, but a typical bachelor's pad. She sat her purse down and kicked off her shoes just as Chris appeared in the doorway of his room. He looked at her and grinned.

"Hey you. Come here." He wiggled his finger at her and she sauntered over to him. "You wanna take your clothes off?" He asked.

She stared at him in shock. "I, uh..." She was at a total loss for words.

"I mean, do you wanna change out of that dress and into something more comfortable?" He offered her a t-shirt and sweats.

"I'd love to get out of this dress. Honestly, it's cute but not that easy to wear."

She stepped over to the bed and picked up the t-shirt. Chris walked up behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. His fingers moved a strand of hair off her shoulder.

"Well, you make it look easy."

He kissed her neck and she melted back against him. It would be so easy to devour her. So easy to completely lose himself in her. He had to regain at least a little control. He stepped back and turned to let her change in private.

"I'll go get us something to drink."

"Okay." She smiled as he left the room and reached back to unzip her dress. The clasp was stuck at the top.

"Actually, can you help me?" Laurel called out into the hallway.

Chris appeared a moment later with two empty coffee mugs.

"My zipper is stuck." She moved her hair to the side. Chris put the mugs down and set his hands to a more pleasing task. He slowly unzipped her dress until he saw the small of her back. He turned his back, but she caught his hand.

"You don't have to go..."

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"You've already seen me naked, Christopher."

"I know...but I've been thinking...I should have been more respectful of you that night. I don't know. I really thought I wouldn't feel a thing."

"But you did?" She asked as her dress pooled on the floor at her feet.

"Yeah." He shook his head, "I did."

**I know, I know... I'm leaving y'all before the juicy part ;)**

** Please follow/fav/and REVIEW! :) **


	6. Blast From The Past

**Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26 for reviewing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

The next morning Laurel awoke to the sound of Christopher's alarm. He reached across her to grab his phone and shut it off.

"Sorry about that." He told her. His voice was thick with sleep.

She didn't answer, only snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. Chris wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm pretty sure I could stay like this all day long." He whispered.

"Me too." She replied.

"But, I gotta go to work." He kissed her head carefully.

He squeezed her one last time and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the floor with a soft thud and Laurel watched as he made his way into the master bathroom. She heard the shower start and snuggled down into the blankets, closing her eyes again.

Chris stepped into the shower and quickly washed his hair and body. He smiled as he thought about how much fun he and Laurel had last night. They laid in bed and watched movies and then they played Clue until after midnight. The only intimate thing they did was hold each other.

She slept in his tshirt, completely tucked beside him. He wasn't sure who fell asleep first, but he did know it was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long while.

He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he entered the bedroom. He checked on his sleeping beauty, and she was still out like a light. He quietly went about getting ready for the day. When it was time to leave he didn't want to wake her, so he left a note on his pillow and quietly slipped out.

He was halfway to NCIS when his phone rang. He saw it was Laurel and answered.

"Hey sleepyhead." He chuckled.

"Good morning. I'm guessing you're at work?"

"Not just yet. Why? What's up?" He could sense in her tone she had something on her mind. She was her daddy's child, wore her heart on her sleeve.

"I'm just thinking...we should tell daddy."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled, "Well, I'll tell him today. I guess that means things are good between us and you wanna see me again."

"Yeah, you could say that." She was slipping into a pair of drawstring sweats of Christopher's, "I just hope he takes it well."

"Me too." He pulled into his parking spot. "I'll let you know when I've talked to him. I'm here now so I gotta go."

"Okay. Have a good day. Good luck."

They said goodbye and Chris steeled himself as he walked into work. Preparing for the task at hand. He realized that he and King were the only two there. King was in the kitchen making coffee and flipping an omelet in the skillet.

"Mornin' Christopher!" He said with a smile.

"Morning King." Chris pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down.

"Omelet?" Pride offered.

"I'll never turn down your cooking, you know that." Chris smiled, but on the inside he was nervous.

"Hey, there's something I wanna talk to you about. You got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" Pride turned off the stove and wiped down the counter.

"Well, last night-"

"Something smells good!" Gregorio and Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

Chris sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Guys, could you give us a minute? Pride asked them.

"No, its okay. It can wait until later." Chris assured them.

"Okay," Pride said, "Just find me later and we'll talk."

Just then his phone rang. Chris quickly stuffed his mouth full and swallowed just in time for King to say, "Dead Sailor in the Quarter."

When the team arrived at the scene they got a lot more than expected. The body was sprawled in an alley. Loretta was busy making notes and examining the body.

"Dwayne, I'm afraid this murder looks eerily familiar."

"What do we got, Loretta?"

"Throat has been cut ear to ear, and I found this in his mouth." She handed him a note in an evidence bag. He looked at it and his blood ran cold. Then, he handed the note off to Chris.

"I'll have to get this poor soul on my table, but it looks like he's back."

"Uh, who is he?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

King sighed, "Eight years ago Loretta, Christopher, and I worked a case. Throats were cut like this, always a note in the mouth with a taunt...we never caught the guy. Media started calling him the Midnight Murderer. He always struck late at night."

"Wait, so this was eight years ago? And no bodies since then?" Gregorio asked.

King and Loretta shook their heads.

"He could've been in jail, or maybe moved away." Sebastian offered.

"We gotta find out if this is the same killer. Last time we had 3 bodies in a week's time and he didn't stop there." King said.

"All over the city?" Sebastain asked.

"No," Chris said gravely, "Here. In the Quarter."

Dwayne was pacing. "This place was crawling with law enforcement every night! The suspect was like a ghost." He said.

Chris glanced around the alley. This day just got a lot more complicated. The city was panicked eight years ago, and Christopher didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want the city to go through that again, either.

Back at NCIS Pride and Christopher gave the team a run down of the previous cases.

"Always between midnight and 2:00 AM. Always somewhere in the Quarter." Chris explained.

"Always young, petite, brunettes." Pride said, "With some affiliation to the Navy."

"Affiliation?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, our vic today was Navy, but eight years ago he didn't just stick with Navy personnel." King answered.

"No. He killed sailors, but also killed a Navy wife and the daughter of a civilian Navy contractor." Chris added.

"Swell." Gregorio said sarcastically.

"Lets learn things. Can't afford to let this guy get away again!" King said.

Chris and Gregorio went to the victim's home, and Sebastian and King went to the morgue. Patton was searching to see if any similar murders were committed in the past eight years around the country.

"So you think its the same guy?" Gregorio asked Chris.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I don't know. I hope not because-" Just then his phone started to ring. He reached into his back pocket and answered it.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Laurel teased, "Sorry to call you at work, but I was wondering if you wanted me to make you dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great, but should you be cooking?"

"I have a broken wrist, Christopher. I'm perfectly capable."

"Okay, okay. I might be late though. We caught a case."

"No worries." She said. Chris could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll see you tonight." He told her. The tone in his voice sent shivers up her spine.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket. He could feel Gregorio's eyes staring a hole in his head.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Talking to your girlfriend?"

"What if I am?" He said with a huge grin.

"Stop it! You serious LaSalle?" She smacked his shoulder.

"Well, its a bit early, but there is someone I'm seeing." He admitted.

"Who is it?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Come on, LaSalle! Who is it?"

"Listen, we're trying to keep it on the down low for now, but trust me...as soon as we're ready to go public you'll be the first to know."

She grunted, "Okay. I get it. Just know I don't like it."

That night Christopher came dragging in at 10:00 PM. He found Laurel sitting out on the dock with her feet propped in a chair.

"Hey." His voice made her jump, and he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Sorry baby. And sorry I missed dinner." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed against his lips. "I'm guessing you and my dad didn't have a chance to talk?"

Chris pulled her inside out of the night air and into the bedroom. "No, I didn't get a chance. Today was crazy."

"Okay, I was just thinking about it all day."

"I was thinking about something all day too." He whispered in her ear as his fingers trailed down her spine. "But, do you think you're up to it? How's those ribs?"

"I'll be okay...if you'll be gentle."

He tilted her head up and kicked the door shut, shutting out the world.

**Hey you lovely readers! This story is going to get intense! Thanks to everyone! :)**


	7. No More Tears

**KBLFan Bill Troubled-Angel-26 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mamasbaby89 thanks for the fav/follow.**

**Thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far!**

Dwayne was cooking dinner for himself and Loretta. They were standing in the kitchen talking when Laurel walked up the stairs.

"Hey baby! You here for dinner?" Pride asked.

He slung a dish towel over his shoulder and wrapped his daughter in a side hug.

"Well, I'd love some daddy. Can I take it to go? Im meeting a friend, and I don't want to intrude on you and Miss Loretta."

"Sure I can." He almost couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder as she tossed some clothes in a backpack then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Has she met someone?" Loretta whispered.

"Sure seems like it." Pride whispered back as he stirred the gumbo. "It's been going on for weeks though, and she's hardly stayed here."

"It sounds serious."

"I agree. I just wish she would tell me who it is. I know she has had issues with me bonding with her boyfriends in the past..."

Loretta interrupted, "She loves you. If she hasn't told you there's probably a good reason."

Dwayne sighed, "I know, I know."

Laurel emerged from the bathroom and joined them in the kitchen.

"What are we whispering about?" She asked.

"Well dear your dad says you've got a boyfriend in town." Loretta said.

Laurel blushed.

"I'll take that as all the answer I need." Loretta teased.

"Anyone we know?" Dwayne chimed in.

"Daddy!" Laurel gasped.

"Well can you blame me for being curious? You disappear for nights at a time. You're always on your phone. Keeping it kinda secret." He talked while he ladled her gumbo into a big bowl and tightly pressed the lid on.

"Daddy, I promise you will be the first to know when we are ready to tell people." She kissed her father's cheek and said goodbye before bounding back downstairs.

"When they're ready to tell people? What is he? A spy? A criminal? That's the only reason I can think of that she'd want to hide it from me."

"Dwayne Pride don't talk foolishness." Loretta scolded him. "Besides, things have been calm enough around here lets not fo stirring things up."

"You're right, lets eat!"

Laurel cried on the way to Christopher's house. She hated not being up front with her dad. Especially about this. The longer it went on the more hurt he would be when the truth came out. Chris was going to tell him a few weeks ago, but then they caught that case.

Everyone seemed on edge so they decided to wait to tell Pride. Three more people were murdered in a two week span. They finally caught a break. DNA on the latest victim. No matches in the system, but it was the best lead they had.

The next day after finding the DNA a letter was hand delivered to Roy out front of NCIS. It was addressed to Agent Pride.

_Back off. First, last, ONLY warning._

Then, the case went cold. In the past week no more bodies had turned up. That fact only made everyone more tense.

Christopher was fishing on the dock when Laurel pulled into the driveway. She walked towards him smiling and holding up the bowl of gumbo, but her smile could not hide her red eyes.

Chris sat down his pole, "What's wrong? Why you been crying?" He held onto her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Christopher." She smiled, "Daddy sent us some gumbo."

He took the bowl from her and sat it down. "Laurel...tell me."

She leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hate lying to daddy! I hate seeing him hurting, wondering what's going on with me. I wish we could just tell him."

Chris hugged her tightly, "I'll go now."

"What?"

"I don't want to see you cry. I'm going to tell Pride now." He fished his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll come too." She wiped her eyes.

"No" He kissed her forehead, "Its better if I go alone. I just want to explain things without it seeming like we're throwing our relationship in his face."

She sighed, "Okay I guess you're probably right."

"I am." He winked at her and smiled that cocky smile of his. "No more tears."

He turned and made his way to his truck.

"Unless he forbids us to see each other!" She called after him.

"He won't." He called back without turning around.

Christopher's hands were shaking as he made his way up the stairs. He was not a vulnerable man, but here and now he felt extremely exposed. He finally found happiness with Laurel. Pride was like a father to him, and he didn't want to lose that relationship.

"Hey King, you here?"

"Christopher? Come on in! Loretta and I are just about to have some gumbo. Won't you join us?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk for a minute." LaSalle said.

Loretta looked between the two men and it seemed to Chris that maybe she had an idea of what was going on.

"Sure, lets go out on the balcony." Pride said.

Chris took a deep and followed him out into the cool night air.

"King, you know I think the world of you right? And that you've been like a dad to me for a lot of years. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Pride looked at him strangely. "Christopher?"

"I know you've been wondering what's been going on with Laurel. Where she's been going..." Chris spoke carefully, "King, she's been with me. Laurel and I have been seeing each other."

There. He said it. The truth was out. It was hanging in the air, heavily. Chris put his hands on his hips.

"Could you say something? Please?"

"Are you for _real_?" Pride said slowly.

"I am."

"For how long?"

Chris didn't answer.

"How LONG?" Pride said.

"Since right before her accident. King I never wanted to go this long without telling you, but we caught the Midnight Murderer case and then there just never seemed to be a right time... I'm sorry."

Pride braced his hands on the balcony rail and stared out into the city. Chris stood for a while just waiting on the response. Several minutes went by silently and Chris turned to show himself out.

"Wait." Pride said.

Chris turned around.

"Christopher, we've known each other for a lot of years. I trust you with my life. And yes, I've thought of you like a son. But, this is my baby girl. The person who means more to me than anything in the world."

"I know."

"She's so young-"

"She's a grown woman, King."

"Yes, but she's still my baby."

"I know."

"I guess I can't stop you, but if you hurt her...Christopher so help me God."

"I won't. I can promise you that."

**Thanks to everyone who has followed/faved/reviewed! And if you haven't yet what are you waiting for?! I LOVE hearing from readers! :)**


	8. Traumatic Event

**Hey guys! There is a violence disclaimer here for the next few chapters. If you could be triggered by such things please take caution while reading! XOXO.**

**Before we start I just want to express that I am HEARTBROKEN over Tuesday's episode. I wont give away any spoilers, but... I'm devastated.**

**_We ❤ you Lasalle_**!

Laurel was meeting Christopher and her father at the Tru Tone. She just had her cast removed earlier in the day and she was feeling wonderful. Knowing everything was out in the open between Christopher, her, and her father was an amazing feeling.

She got into her car and felt around for her phone. She groaned when she realized she forgot it inside. She ran back into Christopher's house and there it was, sitting on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and turned to head back to her car.

Pride was behind the bar with Jimmy serving drinks. It was a chaotic Friday night. The music was loud and people were dancing. The team was sitting at a table laughing. Gregorio noticed that Christopher kept checking his phone.

"Waiting on a message from your mystery girlfriend?" She teased.

"Actually, she's meeting me here." Chris shot back.

Tammy raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Well I can't wait to meet her."

"She's actually running late. I'm gonna just step out and call her." He stood from the table. Pride followed him with his eyes. Christopher had a strange look on his face. A look that Pride didn't like.

Chris didn't know if it was louder inside the bar or outside on the street. The phone rang until her voicemail picked up.

Hey it's Laurel leave me a message.

Chris tried again with the same result.

He didn't like this. He pocketed his phone and slipped back inside. Pride all but met him at the door.

"Hey, Laurel ain't answering her phone. I'm gonna run home and see if she's there." He told Pride.

He didn't give Pride a chance to respond. He just turned and left, but Pride was on his heels. He jumped in the passenger seat. LaSalle's knuckles were white bracing the steering wheel. He had a sick, sinking feeling in his gut.

"Tell me she's all right, King." He said as he stared out the windshield.

"I wish I could. She's still not answering. I got a bad feeling, Chris."

Chris could hear the worry in his voice and it did nothing to quell the uneasiness within him. He pulled into the driveway, and the seat belt bit into his shoulder when he slammed on the brakes. They were both reaching for the door handles.

There in the driveway sat Laurel's car. Still running and with the driver door open.

"Laurel!" Chris yelled. He bounded into the house. He called her name over and over again.

"Chris!" Pride called from outside. He was holding her phone in his hand. "Found it on the ground right here against this root. The camera is rolling."

Chris took the phone and stopped the recording. He went back and played it from the beginning. The screen was black. There was rustling in the background. LaSalle's hands were sweating as he held the phone...waiting for whatever was about to happen.

Suddenly, a voice spoke, "Agent LaSalle...tell Agent Pride I warned him."

The two men exchanged glances. Christopher's blood ran cold. The camera turned to the ground where Laurel lay unconcious. Blood seeped into the ground around her head.

"Laurel!" Pride moaned.

The phone was tossed on the ground. They knew what happened next...Chris shut off the phone.

"King?! What are we gonna do?"

"We have to try and stay calm...I'll-"

"He got her, King! He took Laurel!" Christopher was panicking. He could feel his lungs tighten, his blood was racing, his head was spinning.

"I'll call the team. You alert NOPD. We are gonna get her back." Pride assures him, but he was no more calm than Chris. His baby girl... he'd go to Hell and back to get her. And he had a feeling he wasn't the only one.

Within minutes Christopher's house, land and water were swarming with law enforcement. There were tire treads behind Laurel's car. They were from a truck, but not Christopher's. Tammy photographed them and sent them to PattonChris was standing in the kitchen with his fists balled at his side. Pride was on the phone with Linda. Cops were buzzing around his house looking for any evidence. Chris felt numb.

So terribly numb.

Tammy and Sebastian were outside in the driveway. Sebastain bent down on one knee and collected a swab of blood from the ground.

"Pride said Laurel was bleeding. This is probably hers. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, Sebastian." She answered, "I think we've all been through enough."

"Yeah, especially LaSalle." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a couple years ago his girlfriend was killed by a suspect."

"What? How come I didn't know about this?"

"He doesn't talk about it. She was his high school love and they had just rekindled their relationship. The suspect killed her...left her body for Chris to find at home."

"What? Oh my...that's sick. Poor LaSalle."

"Yeah, and everything going on with his dad. Poor guy has been through enough." He said.

"Pride too. We gotta find this guy. We gotta get Laurel back."

Chris stepped onto the porch and watched Sebastain taking the blood sample. Just then he thought of something. The suspect dropped the phone on the ground while it was still recording. He had to lift Laurel into his truck. There were tire treads...maybe the camera recorded him!

He quickly pulled out the phone. His stomach churned as he started the recording again. He fast forwarded to where the phone was dropped. He could see the top of Laurel's head. Then, his heart stopped. The suspect came into view. He grabbed Laurel by her feet and dragged her away. All he could see was headlights of the truck. It sat up high, and it was loud.

"Hey guys!" He yelled to Gregorio and Sebastian.

They came running over, "What is it?"

"A lead." Chris flipped the phone towards them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gregorio asked.

"That's...his face."

**Omg! Poor Laurel! And poor Christopher. Y'all he really has been put through the ringer :( Thanks for all the love you guys have shown!**


	9. 11 Hours

**There will be a SPOILER (about the show) at the end of this chapter in my Author's Note. I own nothing. Violence disclaimer.**

Not so very far away Laurel Pride opened her eyes to a bright room filled with sunshine. Her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of bleach. The sun was beaming through a tiny window. Her head was spinning. She was dizzy.

She realized she was laying on a bed, her wrist was shackled to the headboard. Tears sprang in her eyes. She tried to stand on the bed and look out the window, but she wasn't tall enough.

The floors were hardwood, freshly waxed. Laurel had a feeling no one had been here in a long time though. White sheets covered all the furniture in the room. Including the bed. Fear overwhelmed her and gripped her heart. She felt frozen.

And even as the man entered the room, she couldn't move. She couldn't even speak. He wore no mask, no hood...just his face. He was not what she expected. Older than Christopher, younger than her daddy. Blonde hair, brown eyes and a white face. Pale white.

"Laurel." He said, "How's your head?" His tone was cold-hearted and his voice was as sharp as the knife he was holding in his hand.

He sat down on the bed beside her. She moved all the way over away from him and he laughed.

"This is all your dad's fault. I warned him. He didn't listen." He shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of you." She whispered.

He rested his hand on her leg. "I don't want you to be afraid."

"My dad will find me. Chris will find me!" She pushed his hand from her leg.

He touched her face with his pristine fingers, "I've never been interested in anything...more with one of my girls, but with you..." His fingers trailed down her neck, "I think I'd make an exception."

Chris and the team had worked through the night running the image of the face through facial recognition. They tapped out on the Louisiana state search, and now they were searching surrounding states. Nothing yet.

It was 8:00 AM. Laurel had been missing for eleven hours. They'd been checking on the tire treads but zero luck. Chris was pacing behind his desk. Pride was coordinating with NOPD, and going half out of his mind.

"Let's do a nationwide search." Chris blurted out.

"Nationwide?" Patton questioned, "LaSalle, that's going to slow the process way down-"

"Just do it, alright!" Chris raised his voice.

Patton shook his head and obliged. Gregorio put her hand on LaSalle's shoulder, "We're gonna get her back."

"I know."

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" She asked.

"Since right before she was in her accident." He raked a hand through his hair and stopped pacing. "I was gonna tell you guys last night." He bit his lip, fighting tears.

"How did you guys get together?" She sat on his desk. "And how long did you manage to keep Pride in the dark?" She laughed.

He managed half of a chuckle. "Its actually kind of crazy. We had a one night thing..."

"What? No way! Where?"

Chris looked around, his eyes landing in the kitchen.

"You're kidding me! LaSalle!"

"I know, I know. But what we started that night...couldnt be stopped and here we are." He smiled ruefully.

"We're gonna find her. I promise you."

"I don't know what I'll do if we don't." He choked up, and Tammy gathered him in a hug.

"Uh...guys! Guys!" Sebastain yelled.

"We got a hit on facial rec!" Patton said.

Chris and Tammy ran over to them.

"Got a hit on a DMV photo from Oklahoma. Judson Morris."

"I'll call King!" Chris said.

Laurel felt sick and scared. His hand dipped to the inside of her thigh.

"Stop!" She cried, begging.

"No, I don't think I will. You like bad boys, don't you Miss Pride?"

Laurel shook her head vehemently.

"You must... you're in bed with Agent LaSalle every night. But maybe that's it. I should have paid him a visit first." He brandished a knife and Laurel's eyes went wide.

"I know its true though." He sighed, "I could have easily removed him from the picture, but then..." He slid the knife down the left side of her neck, breaking the skin and leaving a tiny trail of blood. "Then I would have missed this time with you."

Laurel whimpered hysterically. Her heart thudded against her chest so loudly it was deafening. Blood flowed down her neck quickly staining her baby blue t-shirt.

He leaned in, "And I wouldn't have missed this time with you for anything in the world." Then, he bit her shoulder, hard. His teeth broke the skin and she screamed in pain.

"Help!" She cried while she thrashed against him. He was disgustingly vile and dangerous, and suddenly something snapped inside him.

"Shut up you stupid whore!" He snarled at her.

She kept screaming for help, using all of her energy. He balled his fist and dealt her a heavy blow across the face.

"Shut up or I'll cut your throat!" He waved the knife in front of her face. "I should. I should slice you open and leave you on Lasalle's front porch. Then I'd watch him and Pride crumble."

He turned to leave her alone in her prison, but Laurel's barely audible voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You're wrong."

He spun on his heel, "What did you say?"

"You're wrong. If you kill me...they won't crumble like you think. They'll never ever stop hunting you."

He smiled a sadistic grin, "We'll see."

**I just want a Laurel and LaSalle happy ending! We NEED a happy ending dont we? Especially after losing Christopher this past week :( #stillheartbroken Leave me some reviews and lets talk about how you're feeling about this situation! Much love!**


	10. Into The Wild

Laurel opened her eyes. Had she finally succumbed to sleep? She didn't remember. How long had she been here? Where was Lasalle? Her dad? She struggled to push herself up off of the bed.

Her eyes felt so heavy. It was taking all her energy to focus and sit up. Her mind was cloudy and somehow through the haze she realized she'd been drugged. She started to panic. What if he overdosed her and it was too late?

Her muscles weren't working and finally she collapsed on the floor while trying to stand up. Hot tears welled in her eyes. She was certain that death was coming soon. Would it hurt? She was in so much pain already...

She closed her eyes and thought of the life she was just starting to finally live, and though every movement took maximum effort, she smiled then drifted off to sleep.

Patton and Sebastian had been digging and diving around the internet all day. They had a name, but other than that they had nothing else to go on. Lasalle was about ready to put his fist through a wall. He missed Laurel. He wanted her back safe in his arms.

"Lasalle, I think we got something." Sebastain called to him.

"What is it Sebastain?" Dwayne asked as he bounded down the stairs.

"Judson Morris has a great grandmother who is from New Orleans."

"How did we miss this?" Chris said.

"Well, we didn't. We just didn't go back that far into his family tree, but then I decided we should. A lot of people who have family here can trace their family tree back for generations I mean its really-"

"SEBASTIAN!" Chris and Dwayne said in unison.

"Right. Well, apparently she had a plantation out in the bayou. She died twenty five years ago. It says the house was sold to a Mr. and Mrs. Chambers."

Patton pulled up a picture of them in front of the house with a SOLD sign.

"I mean it seems legit, but that's the only tie I can find to him and New Orleans."

"Worth a try. Lets roll." Chris said.

Dwayne was driving, Sebastian was riding shotgun in the Explorer. Lasalle and Gregorio were in his truck.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I'm good."

"The scary thing is that I believe you."

Truth was that he felt steady as a rock right now. Incredibly focused. He was going to get Laurel back. And he was going to take down whoever did this.

They rolled up on the plantation at dusk. Their headlights danced off the white brick house. No sign of the truck that was used to abduct Laurel.

No sign of anything really.

They entered the house.

They cleared each floor. It looked unoccupied. Sheets covered all the furniture giving it an ominous ambience.

No suspect.

No Laurel.

Then, they reached the top floor.

"I got a locked door up here." Chris whispered into his com. The house was getting darker by the second.

"Copy that. On our way." Pride said.

Half a second went by. It felt like an eternity. It all happened in slow motion from there. Chris kicked the door once and it gave way. It was a small closet-like bedroom, and Laurel was there. Face down on the floor.

"Laurel! Laurel, baby?!"

She didn't respond.

He ran to her and turned her body over in his arms. Dried blood caked her neck and chest. Chris couldn't tell from what. Her lip was split. She had a huge wound on the back of her head. Dried blood matted her hair.

"Is she-" Gregorio asked tentatively.

"She's alive!"

"Oh thank God!" She pressed her com, "Pride, we got Laurel."

She pulled out her phone, "This is agent Gregorio NCIS we need an ambulance at my location. Now!"

The next moment Pride and Sebastian bounded up the stairs and burst into the room.

"The whole place is clear." Sebastain announced.

Pride knelt down next to Christopher. The look on his face scared Christopher. He was pale and stricken.

"King are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine, Chris."

Pride picked up Laurel's hand, turning it over in his.

"Baby? Laurel?" He shook her shoulder. "Why isn't she waking up?" Panic rising with every word.

Chris felt for a pulse again. It was there, but Laurel remained knocked out cold. Minutes ticked by waiting for the ambulance. Finally, they heard sirens in the distance.

Chris stood and effortlessly gathered Laurel into his arms. He raced down the stairs and outside to meet the paramedics. It took all he had to hand her over to them.

Pride jumped in the ambulance, and for a minute it looked as if Christopher was going too. But he stood there frozen and they shut the doors and sped away.

"Guys, we got a problem." Sebastain announced.

"What?" Gregorio asked, hands on her hips.

"Two bodies out back."

"Home owners." Chris murmured.

"Probably." Sebastain confirmed.

"I just dont get any of this? Why? Why would he take Laurel, leave her here, and then vanish?" Chris exploded with anger.

Gregorio looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lasalle you need to follow that ambulance. Let us deal with this."

Chris watched the ambulance lights fade and felt like his heart was being torn from his chest.

**Okay y'all, please review! **

** HUGE Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, adding to their follows/favs!**


	11. Stay (Final)

_**All along it was a fever.**_

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer.**_

_**I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"**_

_**He said, "If you dare, come a little closer"**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know...**_

Laurel sat comfortably in a chair in her father's apartment. A week had passed since she was discharged from the hospital after her kidnapping.

Is that what you call it when you're abducted by a serial killer and left for dead in am abandoned house? Is that what it's called when you're overdosed? Beaten? Bit and cut?

Laurel grunted in disgust. She could still hear him. Feel his teeth baring down on her shoulder. It hurt so bad. The wound was still sore. She could still smell his minty breath. Feel the knife sliding-

"Laurel."

She jumped out of her skin at the sound of her father's voice.

"Hey, baby you have a visitor."

Laurel turned to see Christopher. Hands in his pockets, reluctant but brilliant smile on his face.

Pride turned to leave them alone. Chris knelt down beside her chair.

"I've been calling." He said in a soft voice.

She nodded slowly, "I haven't wanted to talk...to anyone."

As much as that stung, he really couldn't blame her. But oh how it cut him to know that she didn't need him. Worse so because he needed her. He needed her so badly. To hold her, protect her, and make her forget all the bad things that had been happening to her.

"I understand."

She was silent again and staring off into space. Her eyes were empty and her smile was gone. Chris wanted to kill the man responsible for this.

He took her hand and she let it fall away right out of his grasp.

"Laurel...please." He pleaded.

"I'm tired." She mumbled.

Chris stood and kissed her head. He bit his lip fighting back treacherous tears. This girl was a light to all around her. She had a smile that brightened and warmed everyone she knew. Only now, she sat under a dark, hideous cloud.

Pride watched their exchange from the kitchen. He watched as Chris left with his shoulders slumped and tears in his eyes. Laurel hadn't said much since her rescue and Pride feared for her emotional state.

Laurel was always so bubbly, he truly didn't know how she would recover. Now he was finding that she may not recover at all...

_**It's not much of a life you're living. **_

_**It's not just something you take it's given. **_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know...**_

Two weeks had now passed and Laurel retreated further and further away from Chris. From everyone it seemed except her father. She arrived with him to NCIS and Chris was thrilled and nervous to see her.

Why did she make his blood pulse? He had a visceral need to be with her. He couldn't explain it. He wanted her. All of her. He wanted to change her life, go back in time and save her sooner. Prevent anything from happening to her entirely.

But he couldn't.

He would never be able to change what happened.

And now she was so far away from him. In the next room, but so so far away. He pushed out of his chair determined to open her up in conversation.

"Hey." She said as he came in. There was almost a smile on her face.

"I've been missing you." He said sweetly. He opened his arms hoping she would come to him.

She stood unsure for a moment, as if she was afraid to be touched. Then, she ran to him. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her fiercely, wrapping her tightly against his chest.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together soon. Maybe this evening?" He didn't want to push his luck. Things have been on hold between them since it happened, and Christopher was aching to have Laurel back in his life. Reluctantly, she shook her head.  
That night as they pulled into Christopher's driveway Laurel felt a feeling of unease wash over her. This is where it happened...the original scene of the crime so to speak. This is where he had watched them...where he waited. Where he took her.

Chris came around to open her door for her and took her hand. He gently ushered her inside. He put on the tea pot and Laurel settled on the couch. She wanted to go out on the deck to watch the water, but she was too afraid. She was crippled by fear.

Because he was still out there. Somewhere. He could be watching them now. He could come back for her again, hurt Christopher, or hurt her dad. She shuddered. She wanted to be close to Chris...to be with him, but she was ashamed of the colorful bite mark that evil man had left on her shoulder.

She didnt want him to know the things he'd done...the things he'd said. The bruise was healing now. Chris brought her a mug of hot tea.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

She slowly sipped her tea and turned her eyes on him, "Actually, I feel like taking a shower."

"_Oh_." Chris said.

Laurel sat her mug down, and stood making her way into the master bedroom. She stopped half way and turned to see Christopher watching her.

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

Chris placed his mug on the coffee table and followed her into his bedroom and through to his bathroom. His eyes never leaving her. He turned on the shower and the hot water soon had the room filled with steam.

Laurel wanted to undress. She wanted to, but her hands wouldn't move. She felt near tears because deep down she knew the only way she would feel safe again. She pushed it to the back of her mind and took Chris by the hand.

She pulled him closer and he bent his head down to kiss her. She let him and suddenly the fire he ignited inside her before was burning again. They undressed each other slowly. Christopher's eyes watched her carefully, making certain she was alright.

_**The reason I hold on...**_  
_** Cause I need this hole gone.**_  
_** Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**_  
_** 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

They stepped in the shower and Chris kissed her neck gently, his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. At the contact Laurel winced. Chris pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" His face was so concerned, Laurel felt horrible.

"No. You didn't hurt me."

She touched his cheek. He moved his hands up her arms, and curse him, he was so observant.

"Laurel, what is this?" His eyes stared at the fading bite mark.

Tears instantly spilled over onto her cheeks, mixing with the spray of hot water from the shower.

"Laurel?!" His urgent tone did nothing to mask his worry, his fear.

"It isnt what you think."

The only sound was the spray of the shower. Hot water bouncing off their bodies. His eyes intent on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His accent became so much thicker in times of stress or intensity. She'd never noticed that before they started dating.

"I didn't want to talk about it! Any of it! I still don't!" She was screaming at him. She didn't even realize. He looked as if he had a lot more to say, but Laurel didn't plan on giving him a chance.

She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to think. She wanted to feel nothing.

Nothing except Christopher Lasalle.

She pushed him against the shower wall and kissed him feverishly. He made a weak attempt to push her away. He wanted the truth. He wanted her to open up, but he couldn't deny her.

It was impossible. He was too far gone at this point. He wanted her as close as possible. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hair was a dark wave spilling down her back. He tried to focus his mind, but all he could think about was everything she wasn't telling him.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it,**_  
_** Something in the way you move.**_  
_** Makes me feel like I can't live without you,**_  
_** It takes me all the way.**_  
_** I want you to stay...**_

When Christopher woke the next morning Laurel was gone. There was a note on her pillow.

_Christopher Lasalle,_  
_ What can I say that won't break your heart? Probably nothing. I'm so sorry. I need some time to think about everything. And I need space to do it. I'm going back to New York. I realize its probably too late to say this, but I have loved you, Chris. _  
_-Laurel._

Chris sat straight up in bed, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

_No_.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_** Something in the way you move**_  
_** Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_** It takes me all the way**_  
_** I want you to stay, stay...**_

_**I want you to stay**_...

***weeps hysterically* **

** I'm sorry guys, but this story has come to an end. It was always going to end this way. And now it has ended. I hope you dont hate me. Thanks for all the support. **

** I'm thinking of doing a sequel! Should I? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Lyrics by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko. **


	12. Sequel

*New Story Posted*

The SEQUEL is up! It is called Unfinished Business! 


End file.
